Our Final Days
It's been four years since Total Drama World Tour. Four long years. Now it's time for me to attack the crew. Interns, contestants, Chef, Chris, no-one shall spared. After I murdered some members of the crew, everyone else starts to be on their guard, for me. Who will die first? Who will survive? Just who is the killer? Find out this and more, right here on Our... Final... Days! Genre: Drama ''(Note: The chapter's title is whoever the chapter's perspective is in.) '' Prologue: Alejandro I woke up. Middle of the night. Phone was ringing. I inhaled. Looked at the clock. Apparently it's eleven-thirty. I exhaled. I reluctantly got up from the bed to check who was possibly calling me. I rubbed my eyes, and looked at the caller ID. Heather. Also known as the bitch who never said a single freaking word to me after leaving me for dead at the volcano incident. I took a deep breath, and picked up the phone. "Hello?" I growled, trying to remain as calm as possible. I could hear her gulping on the other end. "Alejandro... I wanted to apologize..." More nervous gulping. "Apologies can't fix everything, Heather." I snapped at her angrily, streching out her name. "Please... Just come over..." She pleaded. I paused. Maybe she really feels sorry... ''I thought. "Fine... I'll give you one last chance. ONE. Happy?" She sighed out of relif. "Yes. Very. See you tommarow at nine?" She questioned. "... Alright." I hung up on her before she could continue, and went back to bed. Next morning, I woke up, almost completly forgetting about Heather. Almost. I stumbled into the bath-room, and combed back my hair. Once I was, finally, finished getting myself ready, I walked out the front door, Heather remaining on my mind. I went to work, which I was now proudly a lawyer. Luckily I had no case today, or else I would have done terrible, I was too busy thinking of what could happen with Heather. Could I get even angrier at her? Forgive her? Could we finally get together? The sky was the limit. After I got let off of work, I got some grocries, then went home and watched T.V. I thought of watching Total Drama, but decided it too painful. I watched some shitty movie, wasn't paying attention to it, until the clock told me it was eight-thirty. I stepped down to the car, and stepped in. I put the key in the ignition. Turned it. Drove out of the driveway. I rested my hand on the radio, and flipped through the channels, until, by coincidence, or maybe just bad luck, I flipped to a channel playing Total Drama World Tour songs, God knows why, most of them were attrocious. Of course, the one they were playing right then happened to be This is How We Will End It, which reminds me off too many bad memories, broken dreams. I hurridly turned the radio off, and tapped my foot nervously to the beat of it the rest of the way there. I stepped out of the car, and paused on the steps. All you could hear were crickets chirping. I eventually gathered the nerve to step up, and knock on the door. I paid attention to the house for a second. Two stories. Plenty of decor. Someone seemed to have been living well since Total Drama. After a minute, no-one still answered the door, so I knocked on it harder, although now it can be described more as beating. The door creaked open, and the light's were all on. "What the fuck..." I muttered under my breath, tip-toeing through the house. The floorboard's creaked under my feet. I arrived at what seemed to be Heather's room, and knocked. No-one answered, not surprisingly. I pushed the door open slightly, and saw nothing. I would have brushed this off as her not being her, but her car still remained in the drive way. "Something's off here..." I muttered again, as I stepped in and investegated her room. I looked on her bed. Blood. Not a good sign. I then looked in what seemed like the easiest place to hide something. I slightly pulled the closet door open, and Heather's rotting carcess fell out. "Holy shit..." I would have turned and ran right then, but I heard a click. I turned around slowly, and saw a gun-man. With a gun. Pointed in-between my eyes. "Woah, woah, you don't want to shoot me... You don't want me to be the second dead in the story..." The gun-man looked confused. "Story?" He questioned. I saw this as my chance, and threw Heather's pillow at him. He knocked it to the side with the back of his hand, then glared at me. "Worth a try..." I mumbled as he got closer. I backed away. He then aimed at my leg, and pulled the trigger. I howled in pain, but was still alive. Apparently he wanted me to suffer. He then reloaded the gun, and aimed it in between my eyes this time. "Any last words?" He asked before chortling. "Just one..." I sighed. "I probably deserve this for my actions on Total Drama World Tour..." He grinned. "Why do you think I chose you to be first?" ''First? ''I thought, right before he pulled the trigger. Chapter 0.5: Chris "Chris, sir, you look wonderful!" One of my mininum wage interns said to me as I walked up the set to start filming the newest Total Drama season. He was quite obviously looking for a raise, but I didn't care, a compliment's a compliment. I didn't respond however, and kept walking over to the set. When I got there, I could see the board talking about something, apparently important. One of them saw me enteering, and looked at me sorrowly. "What's up?" I asked, sliding into one of the chairs. They all looked at me. "Well... Chris... There's a problem with the original Total Drama contestants..." One of the members told me. I snapped my fingers hurridly. "Well, come out with it then!" "... Heather, Alejandro, and Justin are all dead, sir. Someone seems to be targeting the ex-contestants." I stared at him. "... You're kidding me, right?" I asked, not beliving it. "No... Do you have any idea of who it could be?" I paused, and thought. ''It could be him... No, no, that's impossible, of course it isn't... "No, sir." "Well, in that case we have a real problem on our hands." I stood up. "Call all of the Total Drama ex-contestants to come here. They need protection immedietly." I glanced at one of the interns, who ran off to do my bidding. Chapter One: The Killer My fingers were tapping on my wooden desk, as I remembered my... Handiwork from last week. I laughed quietly to myself, Alejandro's fear on his face making it all worth it, washing away any guilt I had, along with the tiny, tiny doubt in my mind, questioning if this was ethical. I then heard my phone rang, and I reached my hand out, and picked it up. "Yes?" I asked into the phone, with a nuetral tone. "Well... You see, there have been two murders on Total Drama recently of Alejandro and Heather..." He waited for me to act surprised, but I didn't bother. "I see. Continue." The caller, taken aback by my calm-ness, continued unsteadily. "W- Well, we need anyone related to Total Drama to come to Camp Wawanakwa at once, to hide while we wait for the killer to blow over... Alright?" I nodded, despite it being pointless over the phone. "Alright, I understand. All expenses paid by Chris, I assume?" "Correct... Be at the air-port by four-thirty." Before I had time to say goodbye (not that I would even given the choice), he hung up on me. I looked around quickly, making sure no-one happened to be inside my house, then through my head back and laughed. "This is perfect... Everyone from Total Drama will be stuck in a small area, with me. Revenge is sure to come soon enough..." Then, I paused, thinking. 'Wait... When am I supposed to get there again? Four thirty? I glanced over at the clock, and saw that it was two. Shit... I quickly leaped up, and ran over to my car. I was driving in my car, flipping through the radio channels on the way, the combination of lyrics being annoying. "I kissed a gi-- I walk alone, I walk alo-- Twenty-one guuu-- Bad romanc-- " My radio sang, as I flipped through the stations. "You're hot 'n' you're cold! You're yes and you're no!" I finally decided to stop at this song, it being half decent at least. "You're in and you're out, you're up then you're down!" This was the song that was serenading me as I drove to the airport. I finally arrived, and just in time too, for right when I got my ticket I heard: "Plane 401 is heading off to Camp Wawanakwa, please get on. I repeat, Plane 401 is heading off to Camp Wawanakwa, get on." This being my cue, obviously, I quickly rushed to the plane, handing the girl at front the ticket as I ran by, her surprisingly not stopping me. I stepped aboard the plane, and noticed only other Total Drama people on it, which really shouldn't have shocked me. I smiled at them all. They all still seemed... Jumpy from the recent news, to say the least. If only they knew I was the killer. If only they noticed the knife in my pocket. If only they realized these were their final days...